


A Broken Kingdom

by simply_aly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The widowed Myrcella clings to her only thread of hope after the massacre of the Red Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Kingdom

The news of Robb's death reaches her weeks after the event; she had been safeguarded well—hidden and protected by loyal soldiers. At first, she had hated that fact. She should have been there with him, she could have helped him, they would have been fine. (They would have been dead.)

The Widow Queen, they call her now. She hears the whispers as she travels from one town to the next, seeking shelter for as long as she feels safe. She no longer has a husband or a home to lay claim to. She can not return to her mother (she knows her family was responsible, knows they knew she wouldn't be there—that it would be safe). She misses her brother, Tommen, wishes she had been able to get him out of there before their family and their bid for power damned him as well, but she has no armies or any power of her own to use to claim him now.

She hears enough to know how he died. She knows about the slaughter, the brutality of it all, and she has nightmares that wake her each night.

Outside, a winter storm is well underway, as if nature itself is mourning in anger over the death of it's Northern ruler.

She shivers once again as she curls up underneath the furs, wipes away her tears, and chokes back a sob. She can't risk waking the couple who have allowed her to seek shelter with them.

Winter is coming; she has no where to go and no one to run to, but still she continues on. (She is on the run, hiding from no one and everyone, because she cannot be found.) She is now the queen of a broken kingdom, hiding her identity, and presiding over ruins and dead bodies strewn miles apart; but all is not lost.

Myrcella rests her hands against her stomach. She has something to live for—someone to live for—and she will survive. They will survive.

Once the war is over, she will rebuild, and she will avenge her husband. (Ours is the fury.)


End file.
